Irresistible (Drapple one-shot)
by Elf Ships Drapple
Summary: "I knew it would be a while until I found anyone who would be as amazing as her." Drapple, as you can see. No flames, this is entirely humorous. Rated, T, just in case.


**Welcome to the Drapple fic! I know apples have no gender but clearly I'm making this apple a female for Draco's benefit.**

It was Care of Magical Creatures class. I hated the class, mostly because that oaf Hagrid was the teacher. Thankfully, that day I had packed an apple for when I became peckish.

As Harry went up to the hippogriff thing, I felt my stomach rumble. I took out that apple as Crabbe and Goyle pushed people aside so we could get a good view of Potter's fail.

I bit into her, and it was as if I had entered a new world. Her skin was so smooth, her flesh juicy. I couldn't tear myself away from her; she was so curvy, shiny, and green. Such a beautiful green, like the color of a venomous snake, and it seemed as if she was the one who bit me, instead of vice versa. Her poison was coursing through me, her flavor jarring my senses. I couldn't see anything but green apple, taste anything but her sweet juice, hear anything but the crunch as I punctured her skin.

My lips caressed her polished surface, I smelled her luscious fruit scent, my hand cradled her. "You're all mine, babe," I whispered before I took another bite. Oh, it was the same sensation all over again. Before I knew it, all that was left was her core, and I choked up a bit. Crabbe gave me a weird look, so I glared at him until he looked away, and then my eyes began to water. "Come on, Draco, you're stronger than that!" I told myself. But as I stared at the broken body of my love, I couldn't help it.

After a minute, the tears let up, but I knew it would be a while until I found anyone who would be as amazing as her.

* * *

"I'm telling you Pansy, you're just not right for me. Th- There's someone else. I love her. You can't give her a run for her money, so you can just go die alone."

"I HATE you, Draco! I can't believe I ever loved you! I can't believe you cheated on me, either. Ugh, go die!" Pansy shrieked. She tried to send a hex at me but I easily blocked it.

"Trying to hurt me, Parkinson? My father will hear about this!" I stalked away, back to the common room. I remembered that day, last year, when I had tasted her juice for the first time... No apple since had been as good. I was afraid I would never find her equal, and I would die alone and starving.

* * *

Many years later, I was unhappily married, with an 11-year old son at Hogwarts. My wife loved me, but I swore on that day, when I was 13, that I would never love again. I was just doing my evil grocery shopping in Knockturn Alley when someone bumped against me, knocking me into a large box. "Watch where you're going, hag!" I yelled at her. I picked up something out of the box without looking, and was about to throw it at her when I realized what I was holding.

It was her. Or at least an exact replica. Fearing some kind of trickery, I tested the apple for poison. None. I took a hesitant bite, and suddenly I flashed back to the teenage me, tasting for the first time, dissatisfied with everything since. But this new apple... she was perfect. Just as smooth and delicate as that one so many years ago.

I was wiser that day than I was when I was thirteen, so I made sure to savor each bite instead of devouring her. I was almost finished when a wand was pressed against my neck. "I hope you'll be paying for that, sir," the store owner's voice growled.

"Of course I will be. And I'll take the lot." I threw Galleons at him until he was satisfied. I knew he thought he was ripping me off, but I knew the truth. These apples were priceless, and he didn't realize it.

I came home, carrying my box of apples, and came up behind my wife. I pressed my wand into her back and said, "I want a divorce."

"Draco! Why on Earth..."

"There's someone else. Or a lot of others. And there have been for a while. I'm sorry, but... this is necessary." I shouted "Avada Kedavra!" and my annoying ex-wife lay on the floor, lifeless. I quickly hid her body and returned to my box of apples. "Only you can make me happy," I said as I picked one up, smiling. This was what I lived for.


End file.
